Ice Packs and Pictures
by QueenChelsieAmbrose
Summary: "I know that if someone leaves you after 8 years of a good relationship, with love and money, they can't be pleased." He snorted. "Well aren't you quite the fucking expert?" Seth massaged her sore foot, and she bit back a groan of relief as he started to press his thumbs into the bottom of her foot.


JoJo stared at Seth as he held an ice pack to her swelling ankle. She cursed herself. She was a klutz, and for someone in the business she was in, she had thought she'd be able to control such stumbling. "It's cold." She blurted.

"It's frozen." He answered, smirking, never looking up at her. "This is the third time you've done this, you know?" He moved the ice pack around, and for a moment, she wondered why he never let her do it by herself. Then again, she never wanted him to.

"But who's keeping track, right?" She grinned and passed a hand through her curly hair. They had been running the ring ropes, like they always had, when she caught the back of her ankle on his. Of course, she fell, landed wrong, and there they were. He had called it a day, and they went back to his place.

He shrugged, and she saw the sly grin on his face. It was things like that - his teasing, and her letting him get away with it - that made her want to punch him and kiss him at the same time. They sat on the couch, her arm resting on the arm rest and her foot propped up in a pillow in his lap, in silence. She looked around the apartment, noticing that the same woman was in a lot of the pictures -he looked happy too. Her dark hair was long, and her eyes were enchanting. The woman reminded her a lot of Paige - they resembled each other. "She's pretty." JoJo mumbled, her words slightly muffled by the back of her hand - she blocked her mouth with it when she was thinking. He watched her as she was so focused on avoiding him.

"She left." He said nonchalantly - suddenly paying more attention to the ice pack on her ankle. He didn't want to talk about it, and she knew it. But he hadn't done anything to avoid it. If it were anyone else, he would have ignored it. But when she was around, he just blurted things, and his brain forgot how to filter his thoughts from his words.

JoJo shot him a look, trying to figure out why he was so blasé about it. "Why?"

He shrugged, "Said I was gone too much." Seth smiled, _odd timing_ she thought. "Dean said she was just jealous he and Roman had more of my attention. It's funny because he used to think she was okay."

She chose to ignore the last thing he had said. It came from the place in him that liked to lighten serious moods, "But-" JoJo started, wondering whether or not she knew the right words to use. In her opinion -not that it mattered- if you love someone, and they love you, you stick around. "She knew you would be though, right? she knew you'd be working a lot."

Seth shifted the pack lower on her foot. _Well there goes sweet little JoJo_, He still hadn't looked at her. "Yeah, but-"

"Then that's not an excuse." JoJo insisted. Distance was something people had to get used to. Maybe she was biased for reasons she refused to voice. But she would be angry - for both her and Seth.

"It's not that...you don't understand." He sighed. As he pushed his bi-colored hair from his face, he finally looked at her, "I should h-"

"Don't." JoJo stopped him. She understood perfectly well. If someone can't accept your career choices, doesn't support you, they don't deserve you. It was her age, her inexperience that caused her to think the way she did. But one can argue, many feel the same as she did.

"How long has it been?" She was just plain curious at this point. Seth wasn't the type to dwell, _was he? _So why was his living room basically a shrine of his ex?

"Few months." He answered and she eyed him. "6"

Her eyes widened, "Seth, you still have her pictures up after 6 months?"

He nodded. She could tell her was upset about the topic of conversation. But if she didn't say it, no one would.

"We were together for 8 years." He shook his head, _Like that makes a difference... _

"That didn't stop her from leaving, now did it?" She retorted. That was harsh, but it was the truth. And from the way he didn't react, she knew that he had already realized that.

"And what do you know about relationships? Your longest ones are like a month long." He retorted. It wasn't in a harsh way, although it did sound like he was amused. But then again, his expression showed that of a man who didn't give two fucks about anything.

She bit her lip as he applied pressure on her ankle, dropping the ice pack on the wooden floor and twisted her foot around. He was studying her ankle, listening to it crack as he rotated it. "Ow."

"Sorry." His face displayed _her _pain. But then he smirked, "Kinda."

She rolled her eyes, shifting her attention back to the conversation they were having. "I know that if someone leaves you after 8 years of a good relationship, with love and money, they can't be pleased."

He snorted. "Well aren't you quite the fucking expert?" Seth massaged her sore foot, and she bit back a groan of relief as he started to press his thumbs into the bottom of her foot.

"No." She closed her eyes and started to chew on the inside of her mouth. "I-I just- dammit Seth, you're distracting me" he was teasing her now. He knew she loved this. And she wanted to punch him in the face.

"No I'm not." He smiled, bearing his white teeth. She frowned and - for the millionth time - he smirked at her.

She could play with him too.

She pushed toward him, her thigh was now on his and her hands in his shoulders -she was basically in his lap. Her leg was wedged in between him and the couch, her knee was bent, leaning on the pillows. She massaged the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes and she watched his expression melt into a look of satisfaction. His hand gripped her knee.

She smiled. She was winning. "Have you talked to her?"

"No." His voice was hoarse and his hands gripped at her like he was close to exploding. She trailed her fingers over his neck and beard. Her palms were warm against his skin. Goose bumps spread on him and she couldn't help but smirk. "I- I tried calling her yesterday. No answer."

She tsked him, shaking her hair to one side of her neck as he opened his eyes. His brown orbs were focused on the newly exposed flesh. And she heard him swallow. "Six months Seth. She's not coming back and she's definitely not gonna answer your calls."

His phone rung... They both stared at each other. And he dug into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

"Who is it?" Life couldn't be that unfair, could it?

He smiled and answered it.

* * *

**AN: You wanna know who it is, don't you? But i'm not gonna tell you. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. It was supposed to end very differently, Zombie-Beards ah tell ya. **

**Leave me a review, pleeeeeeeease and thank you. **


End file.
